


Ocean of Dreams

by alisskou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisskou/pseuds/alisskou
Summary: Newt在黑暗中驚醒。他花了幾秒鐘發現自己床墊不是很明顯地搖晃，才想起自己身處船艙客室中。





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Newt/Tina；時間軸為電影1部結束。  
> *Leta、Theseus提及。

　  
　  
　  
　　Newt在黑暗中驚醒。  
　　他花了幾秒鐘發現自己床墊不是很明顯地搖晃，才想起自己身處船艙客室中。  
　　海上的月光迤邐，安靜地從窗口撒在地板上。他試圖回想剛才的夢境，突然覺得一切太過清晰。  
　　Newt並不常做夢，但夢在北美洲一行後好發了起來，像是夜露一樣侵擾他的睡眠。但他夢見的並不是北美，夢境裡是恍如隔世的戰場，他的部隊離前線說近不近，但又不是那麼遙遠。許多人從容赴死，更多的苟延殘喘；醫護隊對著從前線被抬回後方的巫師施療傷的咒語，嗓音輕柔卻又無能為力。Newt站在馴龍隊裡，抬頭望向遠方升起狼煙的天空。  
　　烏克蘭鐵腹龍彎下頸子，深紅色的眼裡流露痛苦與憤怒。Newt想撫摸她的鱗片，告訴她不要緊。  
　　那匹母龍最後戰死在沙場時，Newt以為自己流乾了半生的淚水，但他沒有。

　　他收到Theseus從前線寄來的信。  
　　 _弟弟，你擁有過於纖細的情感與柔軟的心，而我擔心那是否會使你受傷。_ Theseus在寄來的信裡寫道，Newt在出發前將呢呢喃喃的信紙折成四折，收進了大衣裏袋。

　　夢境的場景轉回霍格華茲，他在禁忌森林的深處隨意坐下，不遠處聽得見人馬的蹄聲。Leta從城堡來，她靠近時踩斷了小樹枝發出聲響，然而她從不在意。  
　　我想向你道歉，她說，然而眼裡閃爍著冰冷與不信。Newt想伸手撥開擋住她眉眼的鬢髮，卻想起了不應該在此時就記得的人。不要緊，Leta說，我們還會再見面的。  
　　霧來得很快，他想大喊，伸出手才發現自己仍躺臥在床褥裡頭。

　　Newt點亮床腳邊的煤油燈，提起來放在桌前，室內就稍微暖了起來。他拉開椅子在桌邊坐下。堆滿雜物的桌面在中間留了一方位置，躺著寫到一半的信箋。他在羊皮紙的開頭寫下， _Dear Miss Goldstein,_ 隨即用魔杖前端點著讓尚未完成的字跡消失。 _Tina,_ 他重新清了清喉嚨，寫， _Dear Tina._  
　　他在信件裡跳過生疏又僵硬的問候，就像寫給父母的家書那樣，叨叨絮絮地將皮箱裡的生物近況一一報告，比起書信更像是日記。Tina或許會對他這樣東拉西扯的信件感到不耐，但Newt就是無法不在信裡興奮地書寫白天在甲板上看見座頭鯨獵食時那種驚喜的心情。 _那些生物，_ 他寫下 _，即使沒有魔法，但也一樣那麼蓬勃又美麗。就像是當我到了北美大陸，總是在驚奇於那些不同之處時，又發現我們驚人地相似。_ 就像， **妳** ，他想，待書寫時卻愣了一愣。  
　　 _...所以，我想說的是，_ 他再次揮舞魔杖把前言刪去， _妳好嗎、Tina? 妳和Queenie是否都安好？還有Jacob, 我希望他已經完成他的心願，開了一間烘焙坊。如果有機會，不，刪去，希望下一次拜訪時，我們有機會去光顧他的店。也希望妳復職後工作愉快順利。_

_Yours truly,_  
_Newt Scamander_

　　他在落款時停留得久了些，羽毛筆不安地在他指間扭動著，直到他回神將它放開才吁了一氣開始順理淺藍色的羽毛。Newt將墨水旋緊，小心地不要再打翻它，畢竟在夜裡發出極大聲響再引起一群麻瓜匆匆跑來敲他的門可不是什麼有趣的事，然後看向放在床尾的皮箱。  
　　他走向前，將它安放在地，卻在打開前猶豫了幾秒。你也有不想見到你的生物們的時候嗎，Newt? Leta的嗓音飄進腦海，她並不是第一次向他拋出無俚頭的問題，因此當時他也只是愣了一下。  
　　不，我未曾如此想過。Newt記得自己柔聲回答。

　　皮箱的鎖早已悄悄彈開，在安靜的船艙裡，Newt聽見了他的皮箱裡傳來了獸的低吼。他用拇指摩挲著破損的皮革，想起了Frank傷痕累累的喙，以及金黃的雙眼。會好的，他低聲說，像是向自己，也像是對那匹他無力挽救的母龍。  
　　然後他打開了箱子，悄聲地走了進去。

　

　

fin.


End file.
